


When My Memory Fails Me

by moonsarefake



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Storm (Life Is Strange), F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsarefake/pseuds/moonsarefake
Summary: It's hard to recover from things that never happened.Not that there's any time for that. Mystery is in the air- folks are disappearing, and nobody's really sure of anything.





	1. A little bit confused

Several long seconds passed, with no movement. Chloe glanced over at the passenger seat with a frown- there was Max, still staring at her.

“Come on, dude.” Chloe gently pushed on her shoulder. “Get. I've got people to do, people to see.”

“You'd better not,” replied Max, with a laugh. She pushed back.

“Your jealousy is noted and appreciated.” Chloe leaned over, and- stretching her arm out- fumbled with the passenger door. “But if you don't go you're gonna be la-”

Max swooped. She wrapped her arms awkwardly around Chloe's torso, and pulled her in for a hug.

Caught off guard, Chloe jerked back, and a car horn went off- her own. She'd bumped into the steering wheel. Max jumped at the sound, and quickly glanced out the open window.  
A couple of the students milling around the Blackwell front lawn were looking their way.

Max looked down at her lap, hiding her face. “Uh. Whoops.”

“What's your deal today?” Chloe adjusted her beanie, which had been disturbed in the attack. “You're being clingy, and weird.”

“I dunno, I'm just...” Max looked up, and went right back to staring. “I had a really good time today. And when we hung out yesterday. And the day before that.”

Chloe looked ahead, and pretended to be very interested in the buttons on the dashboard.  
“Yeah, it was great- imagine how much fun we could have at the mall with actual money to spend.”

“I'm being serious here, Chloe.”

“Hey, me too- I keep hoping you'll take pity on me and get your rich parents to send us some money. Baby needs new shoes. And weed.”

Max sighed, and crossed her arms. “They aren't rich. Relatively speaking. But fine, be all cool and aloof- All I'm saying is, you've really been there for me lately, Chloe. Probably more than I've been there for you.”

“Uh...” Chloe cleared her throat, and looked over. “Look, Max, I'm not really good at talking about serious stuff, but-”

“I hadn't noticed.”

“But. You've been helping me out a lot too, alright? After Rachel, I...” Chloe stopped, and took a few seconds to collect herself. “I was ready to get in the truck and just leave. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be either.”

“Lucky for Arcadia Bay.”

“Lucky for my dealer.”

“Lucky for me.” Max punctuated this last statement with her lips- she leaned forward, and planted a kiss on a stunned Chloe. It was just a quick peck, and she didn't quite hit her target, landing on her cheek.

Looking just as surprised, Max- now wearing a deep blush- quickly pushed the door open, and hopped out. She slammed it shut, hard.

“A-anyway, Chloe, um...” She stared at her feet. “Good- good talk.”

“What, now you're leaving?” Chloe had her hand on her face, and was making a big show of rubbing off lip-gloss, despite the fact that Max wasn't wearing any. “It was just getting good!”

Max turned, and started walking up the stairs to the school building, stumbling awkwardly. She called over her shoulder- “Bye, Chloe, thanks for the ride.” She didn't look back.

A smile broke out on Chloe's face. She watched as Max swiftly made her way past a couple of onlookers, head fixed on the ground.

“Damn, Max.” Chloe said, shaking her head- then she quickly pulled out her phone. “Oh, no, you'd better not rewind this shit.”

* * *

 

“Cutting it a little close, Max.”

Max stepped inside the room, and closed the door. “Sorry, Mrs. Okada.”

Everyone was already seated. Mrs. Okada sat at her desk at the front of her room, marking what looked a lot like test papers.  
Several students looked up from their open textbooks.

Victoria actually folded her arms, and abandoned her book entirely, to put on a show of staring at Max. Stella just gave her a little wave, which she returned awkwardly.

Mrs. Okada shrugged. “Well, you're only a little late. Take a seat. Or take your seat? I'm not sure if you've got assigned seats, or...”

“Yeah, um- if you don't mind me asking, why are you teaching photography?”

“Your regular replacement teacher- uh, I don't know her name- has now also been replaced. By me.” She shook her head. “For some reason, they decided to put one of the science teachers in an arts class! Temporary or not, I've no idea what I'm doing.”

Max hesitated. “Why?”

“Well, it's the strangest thing- Nobody's heard from her, and she simply didn't show up for any of her classes today. Have you spoken to her?”

“No, I- I'm actually not sure when I last saw...” Max frowned. “Our replacement teacher? Who was that, again?”

Mrs. Okada turned back to her papers. “I just said I don't know her name, Max. Honestly. Please, take a seat.”

Looking mystified, Max slowly shuffled away. On the way to her desk, she brushed past Stella, who whispered a greeting.  
“Hi, Max!”

“Uh, hi, Stella.” Max kept walking past, but then quickly turned back. “Actually, Stella- Who was our substitute teacher, again? I'm totally blanking.”

Even though Mrs. Okada didn't even seem to notice Max talking at a normal volume, Stella insisted on talking very softly.

“Um... Me too, actually.” She chewed on the end of her pen, thoughtfully. “But of course we've had one. Jefferson, um. Left. Literally a month ago.”

“Yeah...”

With nothing else to say, Max continued past Stella. She didn't even bother trying to chat to Victoria. Nonetheless:

“Keep walking, slut.”

Pretending she didn't hear anything, Max sat down. Apparently satisfied with this jab, Victoria returned to her work.

Max looked at the front of the room. A white-board had been set up- a teaching aide for Mrs. Okada- and it simply read

“Page 200-220- Read, Write Summary.”

Sighing, she pulled her photography textbook out of her bag, and began to slowly flip through the pages.

A rolled up ball of paper flew across the classroom, and hit her in the head- but she ignored it. Someone giggled.

“Taylor,” called Mrs. Okada. “You're a grown-up, now. If you wanna say something to a classmate, please feel free to just say it.”

“Sorry!” Taylor, from her spot near Victoria, flashed Max a neat smile. “I just sent her a little reminder, is all.”

Mrs. Okada nodded. “I see, I see. Max, that sounds important, you should probably read it.”

Wordlessly, Max looked around for the ball- it had landed on the floor next to her desk. She uncrumpled the piece of paper, and read it- then broke out in a full-faced flush.

“Well, what now, kiddo? Wanna put Taylor on blast, here?” Mrs. Okada had an unreadable expression.

Shooting a glance at Taylor- who shook her head, now looking mortified- Max read it aloud.

“Uh, it says- wow, Taylor- it says “L-lying whore, who would even want to kidnap you?””

Victoria quickly slammed a fist down on the desk. “That's bullshit, she's just making stuff up!”  
She turned to Max and gave her a withering glare. “You've been here twenty seconds and you're already playing the victim.”

“Victoria, you shut up,” started Mrs. Okada, her voice suddenly taking a much sterner tone. “And Taylor- Given how recently the world lost Kate Marsh, I should hope you understand how serious this kind of harassment is.”

Taylor hung her head. “I know... I'm s-”

“Sorry isn't good enough, Taylor. This is not the first time you've taken your petty teenage aggressions out on poor Max here.” Mrs. Okada stood up. “We're visiting the principal, and lord help me I'm not leaving until you've got a suspension.”

With a sheepish look at Max, Taylor hefted her bag up and left the room. Victoria also shot Max a look, though it was more of a death glare. She followed Taylor, and her voice faded as she walked down the hall. “Wait, Taylor, I'm going to call...”

Mrs. Okada hesitated before she left. “Everyone else, just keep doing your photography stuff, you really don't need me. Let's chat after class if you're free, alright, Max?”

Then she left, and silence fell on the room. Max sat back in her chair, reeling.  
Stella gave her a thumbs up. “Nice.”

Max returned a weak smile- before reaching out her hand. Stella lowered her thumb, and turned to face the door again, with an angry expression. It opened, and in walked Mrs. Okada, backwards- followed by Victoria, and Taylor following suit.

The two girls took their seats, and the scene continued to play in reverse. An angry Victoria quickly raised a closed fist from her desk, and a nervous Taylor looked away, suddenly relaxing. A ball of paper brushed against Max's hair, then raced towards Taylor- who caught it with an impossibly deft motion.

Then she threw it again. This time Max turned in time to see it coming, and it hit her directly in the face.

Taylor gasped in fake horror. “Oh, no, I'm so sorry, Max! I wasn't aiming for your face, I swear!”

“Please don't shout in here, Taylor.” said Mrs. Okada, wearily. “Or throw things at your classmates, regardless of what part of them you're aiming at.”

“Sorry~”

Mrs. Okada turned to Max, who was already reading the note again. “Well, don't keep us in suspense- what does it say?”

Taylor's eyes shot open in terror, and she turned to Max, shaking her head.

“Nothing,” Max replied, shoving the note in her pocket. She stood up. “Just a reminder. Actually, can I go to the bathroom?”

“You- you've been here for about two minutes, Max.” Mrs. Okada frowned. “Are you sure there isn't another reason you want to leave?”

Max had already started towards the door. “No, I'm sure, I just- I just really need to go.”

* * *

 

“Bad news?”

Max jumped, and whirled around, wiping her eyes.  
“Ah- Juliet. Hi. No, it's just-”

Juliet had just walked into the bathroom, and was looking at the note curiously. “Must be bad if you're out of class to cry about it. Wanna like, talk, or...?”

“It's...” Max sighed, and passed her the note. “It's this note Taylor just threw at me. I'm being a total crybaby about it.”

“Hm.” Juliet read the note. “Hey, this is messed up. That's a messed up thing she wrote.”  
She hesitated before handing it back. “Not sure if you really want this back but, uh. Here.”

Max folded it, and shoved it back into her pocket.

“Look, Max, I'm...” Juliet spoke slowly, carefully selecting her words. “I'm sorry, about the way some members of the Vortex Club are treating you. Bullying is super not cool.”

“Uh... Thanks.”

“Victoria's still mega pissed off about the whole, um...” She winced. “Jefferson. Thing. That you accused him of. And got him arrested for. Obviously Taylor was way, way out of line here, but...”

Max looked away. “But?”

“But I'm a reporter, Max, and, though I want to believe you, I agree that aspects of your testimony don't hold up to scrutiny.” Juliet was talking faster and faster, as she changed gears. “If you like, I'd be happy to interview you- very much on the record- about Victoria's claim that you-"

“No, thank you, Juliet,” Max interjected. “The less I have to talk about that monster, the better.”

She pushed open the door- but before she could walk out, Juliet grabbed her arm.

“Wait. Lemme be frank- this is why everyone thinks you're lying, Max. You've never even tried to stand up for yourself.”  
She gestured at Max's pocket. “You could have busted Taylor for that note, and you'd both probably be sitting in the principal's office right now, hashing things out. Why didn't you?”

Max pulled her arm away. “I guess I'm just not interested in putting on a show for everyone.”

“Or maybe you know she's right.” Juliet winced. “Uh, no, wait, that's not what I meant...”

“Later, Juliet.” Max walked out into the hallway, and Juliet didn't follow her.

The classroom was uncharacteristically noisy, when she arrived back. She rubbed at her eyes one last time, and walked inside.

Then froze. The rest of the class did, as well- everyone fell silent, when they saw Max.

Except for the person sitting in her spot.  
An exact copy of Max Caulfield was sitting at the desk, and far from shocked, she was staring at the real version with a look of panic.

“Rewind, Max!” she called out, standing up. “I'll explain later, just rewind and don't come in! Please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief note, for clarity:  
> The only thing I've (intentionally) changed from canon is that there was never any storm.  
> This affects the story very mildly for the most part- the storm itself didn't really play into anything Max and Chloe did, until the end.  
> In effect, the only change this makes is that the ending of Life is Strange becomes the version where Max wins the everyday heroes contest. So she gets a win, for once.


	2. Transformative Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Sorry, y'all. I was planning on getting this one out no longer than a week after the first but then I spent the whole week eating seeds and staring out the window, rocking my head back and forth, cooing incessantly.  
> Here's the second chapter.

Chloe rolled to a stop in the Blackwell parking lot, and cut the engine. She sat in silence for a moment, resting her head on the steering wheel.

“Okay. Okay. Okay. What the fuck.”

She took a deep breath, then looked across to the mirror. Again, she saw the wrong face looking nervously back at her. Chloe raised a hand to her cheek, and saw Max do the same.

Fumbling for the handle, she shouldered her way out of the car. Slamming the door, she mumbled to herself- “Alright, just... just gotta find Max, she'll do... something...”

She exhaled, then took off at a run towards the stairs- immediately colliding with Alyssa as she descended. She stumbled, but caught herself before dropping what she was carrying down- a shallow box, filled with flyers and a roll of tape.

“Shit. Sorry, my bad.”

“No- uh, no problem, Max.” said Alyssa, glancing over at the main building. “Funny, I- I could have sworn I saw you just a few minutes ago.”

“Max? Do I look l-”Chloe started, before catching herself. “O-oh, right. Uh, well, I just got here, so I guess that wasn't me.”

Alyssa shrugged. “Yeah, I guess not. Whoever it was, though, she was definitely wearing your kind of outfit.”  
She eyed Chloe's ill fitting tank top and jacket. “Unlike you.”

Chloe pulled on her sleeves self-consciously. Her outfit was much too big for Max's body, with the sleeves extending past her wrist. She cleared her throat, and forced a smile.  
“I'm... trying something new. W-why aren't you in class, anyway?”

Sighing, Alyssa handed her a flyer. “I'm looking for some missing girl.”

It read:  
“Girl From Dorm Room 220- Do you know her name or address? She left all of her stuff. Contact Alyssa Anderson if you have info.”

Chloe quickly scanned it, then glanced at Alyssa curiously. “With no name or photo?”

Alyssa shrugged again, and took the flyer back. “Nope. There aren't any pictures of her in her room- at least, I don't think. Plenty of books and clothes, though.”

“How do you know she's 'missing'?” Chloe asked, grimacing apologetically. “Nobody- nobody ever wants to believe it, but maybe she just up and left, you know?”

“Are you kidding? I just said I don't know this person.” Alyssa turned to the nearby brick wall, and started taping up the flyer up. “It literally does not matter to me where she is, just who she is.”

“Well, why does that matter to you?”

Alyssa stopped what she was doing, then looked at Chloe, thoughtfully. She then pulled something out of her back pocket- a polaroid photo.

“I've actually been meaning to ask you about this, Max, since it's, you know. A polaroid thing.” She handed the photo to Chloe. “I found this in the missing girl's room this morning.”

Chloe looked at it, and frowned. It was a shot of Alyssa, standing in the dorm TV room in her pajamas. She was smiling, and had her arm wrapped around... Nobody.

“What are you doing with your arm, there?” Chloe asked, handing the photo back. “Looks kinda like you're pretending to wrap it around someone.”

“I have no idea!” Alyssa looked frustrated, now. “And I have no idea because I do not remember being in this shot. Did you take it, Max?”

Chloe began to shake her head, but stopped. Instead, she smiled awkwardly. “Well... I mean, maybe, right? I'm always, uh. Taking photos of stuff.”

Noticing Alyssa staring at her, she held up her hands defensively. “But I don't remember doing it, no.”

Alyssa sighed, and slipped the photo back into her pocket. “I just wanna find out who this girl is, and figure out why she had a photo of me. I cannot understand why nobody even remembers her name...”

“Wait, but- no, the school has records, right?” Chloe asked, scratching her head. “They'd have to know who owned that room.”

“Yes, they would have to know that. But they don't.” Alyssa rolled her eyes. “Checking with the principal was literally the first thing I did. There's a record of a girl living there. She had grades, detentions, even a couple suspensions- but no name or photo. Almost like some CIA spooks expunged her from the database, or whatever.”

“That's... definitely weird.”

“Hence, the flyers.” Alyssa held out a stack. “Wanna be a detective with me? You're already late.”

Chloe raised her hands and stepped back. “No, no, thank you. I'm done putting up flyers.”

“Suit yourself, Max.” Alyssa said, picking up her bag. “Now, if you'll excuse me...”

* * *

 Chloe hesitated outside the door leading into the classroom.

“Wait. No.” She took a step back, and mumbled under her breath. “Max is... in class, and I, I look like Max, so if I go in, there'll be... Two of Max...”  
She nodded to herself, feverishly. “Right. I should leave.”

As though in response, the door swung open- and there was Mrs. Okada, peering down curiously.

“Why are you just loitering outs-” She started, before doing a double take. “Oh, Max, honey, you changed? Into- into that?”

Chloe tugged on her sleeves again, uncomfortable. “Um, yeah, I... I actually need to go, again, so I'll just-”

“No, no.” Mrs. Okada shook her head, and pointed into the room. “I have no idea what you're doing, but you're here now. In.”

“But I,” Chloe helplessly looked back at the hallway. “I forgot my bag.”

Turning around, Mrs. Okada called back into the room. “Victoria, didn't Max leave her bag in here?”

“Yes, I can see it on her desk. Ugh, unfortunately.” A familiar voice responded, and Chloe wrinkled her nose.

“See, Max? It's right here. Come back in.” Mrs. Okada reached around Chloe's back, and gently steered her inside. “There we go.”

Chloe made her way wordlessly past a room full of bewildered strangers. One of them- Stella- called out as she walked past- “Uh, cool jacket. Did you get your hoodie wet, or...?”

Taylor jumped on the opportunity.“Yes, of course, Stella- Must have gotten wet after all the crying.” Victoria snickered.

Stella's eyes widened. “No, I- Max, I wasn't trying to be mean. Shut up, Taylor!”

Chloe sat down, hesitantly- as though Max's chair itself might jump up and bite her. She began mindlessly flipping through the open textbook, eyes fixed on the door.

A minute passed like this, before-  
“You know, Max.” Victoria called over, flashing Chloe a smirk when she looked her way. “If you actually read the textbook, you might end up with better grades.”

“Not to mention better photos.” added Taylor, prompting Victoria to laugh.

“Haha, nice. But at the same time, Taylor, I seriously doubt it.” She leaned back in her seat, with a self satisfied grin. “I don't think there's any duck face tutorials in there.”

“Hey, unless I've got really shitty memory,” started Chloe, a little too loud. Her fists were clenched. “Max actually w- uh, is the name you can see on display in the Zeitgeist. Not 'Victoria'.”

“Yes, that's right.” Victoria dropped the smile. “Max Caulfield wins a competition, and gets her name in a nice gallery... after getting the actual judge arrested, and replaced with some nobody.”

Taylor shook her head, putting on a fake pout. “The things some people will do to win...”

“I know, it's un-be-lievable, Taylor, honey. But not to worry. The Vortex Club has connections- and Max here is going to find herself a little short of work once we graduate.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, and closed the textbook with a sharp snap. Mrs. Okada glanced up, annoyed, but didn't say anything.

Taylor giggled. “You're making her ma~ad.”

“You wanna know what I think about your little club, Victoria?”

“Actually yes, madame selfie stick, I would just LOVE to hear what the commoners-”

Victoria was cut off mid snipe, as the classroom door opened- revealing the real Max, finally back from the bathroom, and frozen in shock. The room quickly fell silent, as astonished faces swivelled between the two identical girls.

“Rewind, Max!” Chloe called out, standing up. “I'll explain later, just rewind and don't come in! Please!”

After hearing this, Stella turned to face Chloe with a curious look- but nobody else seemed to be able to parse her outburst, with the distraction in the doorway.

Max tilted her head, with her mouth falling open. “Chloe... Is that...?”

“Oh, uh- wow, okay, you are obviously Max's sister. Or, wait.” Mrs. Okada looked back and forth between her and Chloe. “She's wearing... Weren't you the one who was here before? Did you two swap places? What is happening here?"

After a long, quiet moment of thought, Max raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh.

“Sorry about this, Mrs. Okada.” she said, in a much more confident tone than Chloe recognised. “No, you were right- I'm Max's sister.”

“What?” Chloe slumped back down in her chair, confusion spreading across her face. This expression was shared by every other person in the room, other than Max herself and Victoria- who instead looked livid.

“Obviously.” Mrs. Okada repeated, and frowned. “But... you were the one sitting in class earlier?”

“Uh-huh, that's right.” Max crossed her arms, and nodded. “See, I held Max up, and she was gonna be late for afternoon classes cuz of me, so I sat in for her so she wouldn't get in trouble.”

Chloe slapped a hand to her forehead. “Jesus Christ this is a mess. What are you doing? Just rewind.”

“I'm just telling the truth, sis.” Max went on, struggling to keep a straight face. “That new security guard caught me leaving campus, and- after I told him what's going on- he told me to come back and explain everything. I think he's got some kinda truth-telling kink or something, real weird dude.”

Stella raised her hand awkwardly. Max hesitated, then shrugged. “Okay, sure, I guess I can answer questions? Shoot.”

Blushing, Stella lowered her hand. “Um, yeah, Max's secret twin sister- what's your name?”

“Er.” Max froze, and looked pleadingly at Chloe, who just stared back with a blank expression. “My name is... my name is H-Holden,” she said, cringing before she even finished speaking.

“Ugh...” Chloe closed her eyes, and lowered her head to the desk with a loud thump.

Stella frowned. “Hold- Wait, your name is seriously Holden Caulfield?”

Max smiled weakly, and nodded. “Y-yeah! Our parents love, uh. That book. Haha...”

“It sounds like they do, yes.” Mrs. Okada cleared her throat. “Well, in the future, please do not resort to- to Parent Trap style hijinks in my classroom. Especially not to save your sister from receiving a mere tardy slip.”

Max looked at her feet sheepishly. “I know, it was a dumb idea. I'm sorry.”

“And you, Max- did you ask your sister to sit in for you?”

Chloe glared at Max. “No. This whole stupid thing was her idea. And. Completely. Unnecessary.”

Max playfully poked her tongue out in response.

“Well, if you agree to leave the premises now, Ms. Holden, I won't feel the need to tell the principal about... whatever this is.” Mrs. Okada sighed, and shook her head. “This is the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. This is a story I'm gonna tell my grandkids.”

“And you're very welcome for that, Mrs. Okada,” said Max, bowing, as though she'd just finished a performance. Stella did actually begin to clap, hesitantly.  
“But now that that's been cleared up, I'm gonna bounce. Have fun at school, Maxie.”

The door swung shut and, with that, the room fell silent. As every eye in the room turned on her, Chloe sighed, and slowly lowered her head back down to the desk.

* * *

Chloe was the last one to leave the room- she lingered in her seat, fiddling with Max's bag until everyone else had forwarded out.

She'd barely taken a few steps into the deserted hallway, however, before someone grabbed her arm. She span around, and ended up face to face with Victoria, with Taylor in tow.

“Uh, h-hey, Victoria,” Chloe stammered, backing up against a locker. The two girls- both shorter than Chloe, but much taller than Max- both took one of her sides, blocking her in.

“That was quite the revelation, just now,” Victoria began, folding her arms. “Taylor and I were astonished, of course.”

Taylor shook her head, tutting. “You were hiding an entire sister, Max?” She glanced at Victoria. “It's like we don't even know who you are.”

“Alright, guys, you got me.” Chloe raised her hands up in mock surrender. “Though I do wanna say, it's- it's really not that weird for me to keep details about the composition of my family to myself.”

Victoria placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, and gently squeezed. “Max, please. We're supposed to be friends.”

Taylor tried to grab Chloe's shoulder too, but Victoria slapped her hand away, shaking her head. “Ow!” She winced. “Uh, yeah, and it's definitely weird to hide the fact you've got a twin sister from the few people who actually like you. Like Stella.”

Chloe blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Stella was as surprised as the rest of us, I was juuust talking to her.” Victoria squeezed a little harder, and Chloe hissed through her teeth. “Now, what kind of person keeps something like that secret from her friends?”

“A liar.” Taylor smirked. “A compulsive liar, with possibly the worst eye for fashion I've ever-”

Victoria pushed Chloe back against the locker, and Taylor stepped back. “Uh...”

“Ow, Jesus, Victoria, you can't just-” Chloe started to protest, but was cut off short.

“You're a shitty, deceitful little person, Max,” said Victoria, pinning Chloe with her arm. “You lied about your creepy sister, and as far as I'm concerned, that's proof enough you lied about Jefferson. And now he's off in some prison cell somewhere, while my life is over.”

Chloe tried to squirm out of Victoria's grip, while Taylor looked down the hallway uncomfortably. It was still mostly empty, but the scene Victoria was creating had attracted some odd looks from the students milling about by the entrance.  
“Okay, Victoria, this is a bit much...”

“No, actually, it isn't, Taylor.” Victoria whirled around on her friend, without dropping the pressure on Chloe. “I am so sick of this tacky bitch just saying whatever she wants, and getting away with it.”

“You have no idea what you're talking ab-” Chloe stopped with a wheeze, as Victoria suddenly punched her in the stomach. The locker rattled loudly as her back slammed into it again.

“Whoa, Victoria, stop!” Taylor actually grabbed Victoria's arm, and pulled her away. “Now it's a bit much. Agree?”

“Okay. Fine.” Huffing, Victoria turned away from Chloe, who was doubled over, trying to catch her breath. “Let's go.”

She stalked off down the hall, with Taylor following closely behind.  
“What if you get suspended for that? Victoria...”

“If Max wanted to get me in trouble, she could have just accused me of kidnapping her weeks ago.” She flipped Chloe off as she walked away, then raised her voice. “Just try it, bitch.”

* * *

Max pulled the door open, already wearing a big, goofy smile.

“Ah, Miss Caulfield, lovely to see you!” she said, stepping back, and gesturing into the room with a flourish. “Please, Max, make yourself comfortable in Max's room.”

Chloe stomped past her, sparing no greeting. Max sighed and closed the door.

“Okay, so you're mad at me.” She turned, and defensively crossed her arms. “But, come on, that was so goddamn funny! Everyone's faces! My face!”

She hopped onto the bed, crossing her legs. Chloe just stood in the middle of the room, looking extremely uncomfortable.

“So,” she began, fiddling with her hands. “Victoria said some pretty bad shit to me, today.”

Max just stared for a moment. Then shrugged.  
“Uh, yeah? Okay?” she said, confused, before looking horrified. “Oh, no, I mean- Are you alright? Sorry, I didn't mean to be dismissive, I just-”

“No, I-I mean, she said some shit to you, while I was you. You know?”  
Chloe helplessly motioned between herself and Max. “Like she said it to me but, I was you, she said- She said it to”

“Okay okay I get it, Chloe. Victoria probably was talking about me, but that's not weird.” Max raised her hands up in a “stop” motion. “I still don't know why we're talking about Victoria and not the fact that there's two of me in my own room.”

“Why?” Chloe balled up her fists. “Because that snooty bitch would be hospitalised right now if I hadn't been in Max cosplay. She was running her mouth about you and that motherfucker who...”  
Chloe abruptly stopped talking.

Max reclined back on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Chloe sat down.

Max reached out and grabbed Chloe's hand, squeezing it tightly. “I'm a big time lord, Chloe, I can handle Princess Victoria Chase. Now, please tell me my- my girlfriend's body is still out there, somewhere.”

Chloe sighed, and squeezed Max's hand back. Then she laughed.

She stood up, and slowly twirled around. “It's right here, girl. This fine piece of ass you're looking at,” she began, punctuating the word “ass” with a sharp smack across her own. “Belongs to yours truly.”

Max sat up, looking slightly nauseated. “That ratty old thing?”  
This earned her a quick shove.  
“So,” she said, quickly steadying herself on the bed. “You mean that you actually like, morphed into my body?”

Chloe grabbed at the fabric of her tank-top, and tugged on it. “That's why I'm still wearing my clothes, yes.”

“Right, and I'm really glad you wore that around the whole campus in my body, thanks.”  
Max pinched the bridge of her nose, wearily. “Speaking of, you definitely have to change back before you leave the room again.”

“Uh...” Chloe hesitated. “I don't... actually know how to change back.”

“That's a problem.”

“Yeah, I, uh.” Chloe shrugged, then gestured vaguely at Max. “That's why I followed you to class, actually. I was hoping you'd have an idea, since you're the superhero.”

“I don't really have much to go on...” said Max, trailing off thoughtfully. “How did it happen in the first place?”

Chloe threw up her hands. “I dunno! It just sorta happened.”  
She fell onto Max's desk chair. “It was right after we kissed, after I dropped you off.”

Max tilted her head. “So you think you stole my body with a kiss?”

“Well, I sure hope not, Max. I can't exactly kiss, my own body, if it doesn't exist. Next.”

Biting her lip, Max nodded. “You're right, we'd be in major trouble if it worked like that. Did you do anything else? Were you, uh...” she looked down at her lap for a moment. “Thinking about me, especially, or...?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You'd just kissed me, genius, of course I- Oh shit, my phone!”  
She fumbled with her pocket, and pulled out her phone. She excitedly held it out.

“After that, I checked my phone- and check out who's on the lock screen!”

Max craned her head to look, then smiled. “Aw, it's me. So you saw a picture of me, then changed?”

Chloe nodded. “It makes sense, right? Your thing works with photos, too.”

Max crawled off the bed, and pulled out a shoe box in her closet. When she placed it on the desk, Chloe read the label on the side- “Chloe Pics”

“You need a whole box for pictures of me, Max? I'm, uh. Flattered.”

Max pulled a photo off a large pile, and gently slapped Chloe on the head with it. “More than just the one, by the time I'm done with you. Take a look.”

Chloe grabbed the photo, and focused on it. It featured a very grumpy looking Chloe lying on her bed, bathed in dawn's light- A shot Max took just this morning.

Chloe looked up at Max, still standing uncomfortably close next to her. “I'm smoking, in this one. Think I'll get high again when I turn back?”

Shrugging, Max took a step back. “How would I be able to tell?”

“Ouch. I think I'm starting to prefer that Holden girl.”

Max flipped her off, but didn't reply. Exhaling, Chloe turned back to the photo.

Barely moments after Chloe fell silent- almost as though it took no effort at all- Max could see that she was starting to change. Her skin stretched, and her cheekbones changed configuration. Brown hair turned a brilliant blue, and her body slowly filled out its outfit.

The transformation had scarcely finished before Max had thrown her arms around Chloe, making her jump and drop the photo. She yelped in protest.

“There's my Chloe!” Max crowed, grinning widely. “I knew I left her somewhere around here. That was incredible! And barely gross at all, actually.”

From her position at Max's desk, Chloe could see her reflection in the mirror. She felt her face, and looked down at the rest of her body- then let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay. I'm back.” She stood up, and hugged Max back- then pushed her away again, holding her at arm's reach. “Holy shit, Max! Now we both have superpowers? This kicks so much ass!”

Max reached up and grabbed both of Chloe's hands, taking them in her own.  
“I think I'm equal parts excited and confused, but... Yes, Chloe, this is extremely cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, that Victoria. What a cad.


	3. Dorm Inform

Having just ushered Chloe out of her room, Max had barely managed to open her textbook before hearing a loud knock on the door. She pinched her nose, frustrated, then got up and pulled it open.

“Max, darling.” Victoria Chase was leaning against the door frame, wearing a big cheesy grin. Very tellingly, she was also wearing Chloe's tank-top and jacket.

“Hello, Victoria. What could you possibly- Oh.” Max sighed. “Chloe, why are you like this?”

Chloe rubbed her neck sheepishly. “I kinda need you to rewind something.”

“What exactly did you do in the two minutes I had my eyes off you?”

“So: I was breaking into Victoria's room,” Chloe began, raising her hands up defensively when Max opened her mouth. “No, just- listen, alright. I was breaking in to Victoria's room to get a little revenge, for YOU, so you're welcome for that, and-”

Max slapped a palm to her forehead. “Yeah, thanks for that. I mean, as a rule, I'll never ask you to commit misdemeanors on my behalf, but. Thanks.”

“Give it time. And again, you're welcome.” said Chloe, stepping back out into the hall. “Anyway my lockpick broke inside the door, and I need you to rewind and unbreak it.”

“Your lockpick? W-what did you even need the disguise for?”

Chloe shrugged. “I didn't. I also didn't really think it through. I just grabbed a photo off facebook and poof, I'm this asshole.”

“You're impossible. Just a sec.” Max quickly grabbed Chloe's photo from her desk, shoving it in her pocket- before following her out to Victoria's door.

With Chloe watching expectantly, she held out her hand- then hesitated.

“If I rewind now, you're probably just gonna convince me to help you break in anyway, huh.”

“That's kinda up to you, Max.” Chloe said, smiling innocently.

“Right.” Max turned on her heel, and walked to the end of the hall. Chloe began to protest- before noticing what she was heading towards.

“Dude are you thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking?”

Max returned, hoisting a fire extinguisher. “Ugh. Yeah.” She began to bash at the door handle.

Chloe bobbed excitedly as she did this, stifling a laugh. “Oh my god- this owns, Max.”

With a snap, the handle broke clean off, and fell to the floor. The door began to gently swing open.

Max dropped the fire extinguisher, and wiped her brow. “Well, like with everything cool I do, you're not gonna remember it.”

Chloe shoved her, grinning. “Shut up- everything you do is cool.”

“Max? And, Victoria? What the hell is all the noise about?”

Max whirled around. Another door had opened down the hall, and Juliet was quickly approaching.

“Are you two making up? Or... making out?” She stopped in front of the door. “Holy shit, you broke your door.”

Chloe put her hands on her hips. “Why, yes, I did, Juliet. How very astute of you.” She was putting on an extremely unconvincing posh accent.

Juliet shot Chloe a glare, then threw her hands up, frustrated. “Whatever. Not here to get into a bitch contest with you, Vick.”  
She turned to Max, and her expression softened. “Look, I was an ass today, Max, and I... Probably made a shitty day worse. I'm sorry.”

Max flashed a weak smile. “Uh, yeah, it's fine. Apology accepted.”

Chloe did not smile. She crossed her arms, eyes narrowing. “Oh yeah? What'd ya do, Juliet?”

“It's- I mean it's kinda between Max and I, Victoria. Unless she, uh. Wants to tell you. For some reason.”

Chloe took a step towards Juliet. “No, no- what'd you do, Jules? Tell me a~all about it.”

Juliet took a step back. “What the- are you drunk again?”

“Chloe, chill out.” Max said, wearily- before pushing her way into the room.

She held out her hand. Like always, the tape began to play out in reverse. Juliet wandered backwards into her room, and the door swung shut. From inside the room, Max could see the damage she'd done to the door erase itself, splintery cracks vanishing before her eyes.

Out in the hall, Chloe walked to Max's room, then back to Victoria's room, getting down on her knees with a frustrated expression as her lockpick fixed itself. She removed it from the lock, and slipped it into her pocket- then pulled it out again.

Max opened the door, in time to see Chloe kneeling on the floor. She froze, before breaking into a smile.

“Well, if there's anything you want me to do while I'm down here...”

“Ugh. Get up, lecher.” Max made a face, and held out her hand. “I don't wanna be propositioned by Victoria Chase ever again.”

“Deal.” Chloe grabbed the hand and shook it, before using it to pull herself up to her feet. She stepped past Max into the room, who closed the door behind them.  
“Thanks for reading my mind and teleporting in here or whatever.”

“Yeah. No problem. So, is there like a reason we broke in, or...?”

“You broke in here.” Chloe said, already poking around in Victoria's wardrobe. “So you must both know what I'm doing, and agree that it's a super cool idea.”

“Or maybe I just know I have no actual way of stopping you.” Max sighed, then pulled Chloe's photo out of her pocket. “Look, I love that you're this angry for me, but please don't do anything dramatic. And please, please, stop being Victoria.”

“But I wanna play with my superpower...” Chloe whined, before taking the photo. “Ugh. Fine.”

Max made a show of looking around, gesturing at the walls, lined with various artistic photos. “You can play, just... Not as her. There's probably plenty of subjects in here.”

“Good idea. And I'm gonna hold on to this.” Chloe pocketed the photo, already back in her own body. She rubbed her hands excitedly. “Now, let's get to trashing.”

“Please, let's not.” Max wandered over to Victoria's desk. “Look, there's already a mess here.”

The desk was littered with photos, all of which seemed to have been tipped out of a shoe box. Max took a look at the box- it was labelled “School Shit.”

Chloe sat on the edge of the desk, and let out a low whistle. “Yikes. Guess she was looking for something.”

“Oh, no...” Max groaned, picking one up off the pile. “This is what I gave her...?”

Chloe glanced at the photo. It was a simple shot of three girls sitting on a couch in their pajamas. Victoria was seated in the middle, with a red face and holding a precariously tipping glass of wine. She was sandwiched in by Taylor, and Courtney, who was making a peace sign. All three of them were smiling.

“Oh, Alyssa had a picture from this same party. Did you take this?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, the girls threw a Halloween movie night in the lounge. I remember giving all of the girls a different photo, but I can't believe this is what I took. It sucks.”

“Whaddya mean? It's nice.” Chloe shrugged. “It's just a cute photo.”

Max shook her head. “No, it's... Look, you know me, I agonize over composition. And this shot sucks hard.”

Chloe looked closer. “I dunno, I guess. Looks kinda like you framed it a bit wide on the right. I still think it's nice.”

“No, that's right!” Max tossed the photo on the desk in frustration. “This shot would only make sense if there was another person, sitting next to Dana. Ugh, of course I give Victoria this amateur hour photo to laugh about.”

“Huh.” Chloe strummed the desk, lost in thought. “You know, there was something weird about Alyssa's photo, too. Really, really, really weird.”

“What, did she file a complaint?”

“No, no, it- it's not even her picture, actually, that's the weird thing.” Chloe pushed off the desk, and headed to the door. She pulled it open. “Let's go find her.”

“What? W-why?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, you're right.” Chloe hesitated, looking around wildly. She spied Victoria's wastebasket, and kicked it over. A few wads of paper tumbled out onto the floor, along with a handful of tissues. “We forgot to do any revenging.”

“Let's just call it a day with the trash.” Max huffed, pushing Chloe out the door. “But I don't understand what you want with Alyssa.”

Chloe was practically bouncing on her feet. “It's complicated, dude, you won't believe me. At least until we talk to her.”

“Uh, hello? Chloe, you're talking to someone who has seen some shit.” Max grabbed at Chloe's hand. “I'll believe you. What's on your mind?”

“Okay, okay, you're right. It's just, I think something super weird is going on. Even weirder than my new power.” Chloe glanced around the empty hallway conspiratorially, before continuing in a hushed tone. “First off: do you know about the missing girl?”

Max blinked. “Uh. Like...”

Chloe shook her head impatiently. “No, not Rachel, dumbass. I mean a new one. Alyssa was taping missing person posters up this afternoon.”

“Oh...” Max looked down, sadly. “No, I had no idea. I hope it's nobody close to her...”

“It's not, that's the thing.” Chloe was fidgeting, and didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, as her excitement mounted. “That's the thing, Max! Alyssa didn't even know who she was. Some girl vanished in the middle of the night, leaving all of her stuff in her room- and nobody can figure out her name, or find a photo.”

Max nodded slowly. “Okay... That's bizarre, Chloe. You didn't mention this before now?”

Chloe laughed, and motioned down at her body. “I was a little distracted, Max! But now that I'm thinking about it again, that alone was creepy as shit.”

“Yeah, it's definitely weird, but... How is this connected to my photo?”

Chloe stamped her foot in frustation. “Ugh, Beeecause, Max, Alyssa looked through the missing girl's room, and found a photo of that Halloween party. A polaroid photo.”

Max bit her lip. “That doesn't really make sense. I know everybody who was at the movie night- and I've seen all of them today, at some point or another.”  
She shrugged.“Okay, you've convinced me. Let's go ask Alyssa some questions.”

“Let me do it,” Chloe blurted out. “You know, in- in disguise.”

Max arched an eyebrow. “Why would you need to pretend to be me? I'm right here?”

“Because... Um...” Chloe started, rocking back and forth on her heels. “Oh! Because I was wearing these clothes when I spoke to her earlier!”

“You sure you don't just wanna mess around with your power again?” asked Max, before humming thoughtfully. “It does make a little sense though. If she's spoken to any of the other girls, she might think I'm... ugh... Holden.”

“Yes, yes! I'm on the case!” Chloe threw up a lazy salute. “Which way to Alyssa's room, Sarge?”

“Just don't embarrass me, soldier,” said Max, pointing down the hall. “I'll be in my room, I guess.”

By the time Chloe had finished her body morph and pocketed her phone, Max had already closed her door. She headed to Alyssa's room and, exhaling, rapped on the door.

“Hey, Alyssa? It's Max, do you mind if I take another look at that photo?”

Someone slammed their hand down on a desk, loudly, and Chloe jumped.

“Whatever. It's open.”

Chloe opened the door, and stepped into the room. Alyssa was at her desk, and didn't turn away from her computer. A few seconds passed in silence.

“Uhm... So, I guess you've probably heard about today, huh?” Chloe rubbed her neck uncomfortably. “Sorry for not telling you, I guess.”

“I don't really care if Max has a sister, okay?” Alyssa span around in her chair, and folded her arms. “I've never mentioned my step-mom either, you know? Whatever. I do, however, care that some stranger is in my room, pretending to be someone I actually kinda care about.”

“Ah- N-no, it's really me, I promise.” Chloe shook her head. “H-Holden isn't here any more. She's probably not allowed to be on campus at all, really.”

“Oh yeah? Well, that's good... 'Max'” said Alyssa, looking Chloe over suspiciously. “Because it would be extremely shitty of you to pretend to be someone in order to get information from their friends.”

Chloe rubbed her neck awkwardly. “Haha... yeah... Anyway, like I said, Holden went home.”

Alyssa stared for a moment, then relaxed. “Alright, fine. I've got bigger things to worry about. So, you want another look at the weird-ass photo? Check this out.”

She reached over to the printer, and plucked a sheet of paper out of the tray. “I've already scanned them both- the one I found in the missing girl's room, and I also dug up the photo you gave me on Halloween. I printed about a dozen copies.”  
She handed the sheet to Chloe. “Turns out there's more than one messed up photo.”

“Oh, awesome, Alyssa! You're a pretty good detective.” Chloe looked at the photos. Both of them were on the same side of the page, aligned vertically. The photo on top was the one Alyssa presented to Chloe earlier that afternoon, looking like she had her arm wrapped around an invisible person.

The photo on the bottom was new. It also featured Alyssa, and this time she was laying on the couch. She wasn't facing the camera- she was looking down at her legs. Chloe couldn't help but stare at them either, since they were being held up off the couch, in what looked like a very uncomfortable pose.

Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth, hiding a grin. After a moment, she regained her composure, then looked back at Alyssa.

“U-uh, that's kinda weird.” She said, pointing at the second photo. “Do you remember posing like that?”

Alyssa grimaced. “No, Max. Like I said, I don't remember being in either of these. Plus I doubt I could even hold that pose.”

“It kinda, uh-” started Chloe, before clearing her throat. “Kinda looks like you've got an invisible person sitting under your legs, yeah?”

“If you say so.” Alyssa turned back to her computer. “Anyway, don't let me hold you up. Go do whatever you're doing. And put on some clothes that actually fit.”

“Yeah, uh. Good idea.”

Chloe stepped back into Max's room, hiding Alyssa's printout behind her back. Max was sitting on the bed, forlornly staring at Victoria's photo.

She looked up as Chloe shut the door. “So?”

“So...” Chloe presented the paper with a flourish. “Ta-da! I'm the secret agent, now.”

“That's fine. I never liked playing spy.” Max's eyes widened as she looked at each of the photos. “What the fuck...?”

Chloe clapped, unable to contain her excitement “Augghh! Are you detecting a trend with these goddamn pictures, Max?”

“Yeah, they're all bad shots, and I don't remember taking them.” Max shook her head. “Anything else?”

“There's somebody missing, Max! Somebody-” She grabbed Victoria's photo out of Max's hand, and jabbed at it with a finger. “Who should be there-”   
She snatched back the paper, and pointed under Alyssa's floating legs in one shot, and at the empty space she was hugging in the other. “Who is not.”

“Huh.” Max took a long look at each of the photos. “And- sorry, just trying to tie this back to anything- are you saying that person is this missing girl I've never heard about?”

Chloe nodded. “Yes, exactly.”

“Okay.” Max looked over the photos again, doubtfully. “I dunno, it's possible. But I'm not sure how the two things tie together, other than how weird it is that someone managed to doctor all these physical photographs.”

“Exactly right, Watson! We need more puzzle pieces.” Chloe rubbed her hands together in glee. “Next I wanna check out the missing girl's room, and then we could ask... What?”

Max was frowning. “What has gotten into you? Why are you so excited about this? It's got nothing to do with us.”

“Are you kidding me? First I get an awesome power, and now I get to use it to solve a mystery?” Chloe gently punched Max's shoulder. “Just like you did, yeah?”

“If a girl really is missing, Chloe, that just kinda freaks me out.” Max batted her hand away. “And, excuse me, but I didn't 'get' to do anything. That week was not a privilege for me.”

“Ah, Max... No, I know it wasn't. That was- sorry.” Chloe fiddled with her hands, chastened, then sat down on the bed. “I'm sorry. Okay, I'll calm down.”

Max leaned on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“But I really do think we have to do something about this.” said Chloe. “I'd think that even if we didn't have the weird-ass photo mystery. Adding that to the pile...”

“No, I agree, we should look into it. Tonight, if you're free. It does seem like our kinda thing.” Max looked up at Chloe, with a smile. “And I promise you'll find a chance to test your new power out.”

“Yes! That's all I want” Chloe pulled Max into a hug, before quickly pushing her away and standing up. She pulled out her phone. “Oh, sorry. But it's getting late- If I'm staying out I should tell... I should call home.”

“Oh, yeah?” Max grinned. “Make sure to mention that it's for purely PG reasons, like solving a mystery photo conspiracy.”

“Sh-shut up.” Chloe laughed nervously, without looking up from the screen. She was scrolling up and down a contact list, very quickly. “What the fuck?”

Max stood up, and peered down at the phone. “What's wrong?”

Chloe lowered her hand, and gave Max a confused look. “I can't remember...”

“You- you seriously forgot your home number? Uh, okay, I've got it on my ph-”

“No, Max. I can't remember.” Chloe grabbed her shoulder as she started to turn to the desk, and repeated herself. “I can't remember. I can't remember who I live with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was a published author, I'd be stressing about the fact that I set this entire chapter in the same scene and it was just talking. Luckily for me I'm not published because fame is an unattainable dream, and the entire story is basically gonna be just talking anyway.  
> Also: Thanks for the comments I've gotten, so far! Love y'all <3


	4. Hug the Detective!

After a moment of fumbling with the keys- “Calm down, Chloe-” the door abruptly swung open.

“Anyone home?” Chloe called out, bounding up the stairs two at a time. She paused, and looked back to Max. “Check the mail.”

“Why- oh, for a name, right. Got it.”

Max turned to the table by the front door- there was indeed a small pile of unopened mail. Chloe nodded curtly, then continued up the stairs.

Once she got to the top of the staircase, she hesitated. She cast her eyes around, past her own room, and the bathroom, settling on the open door down the hall.

“This is so goddamn weird, dude.” she called down the stairs. “I don't remember this room here. In my own fucking house.”

“I know,” Max responded, then- “Well, no, I guess I don't. I-I do believe you, though.”

“You'd goddamn better.” Chloe muttered under her breath, before entering the room.

It was kept tidy, ish. The bed was made, though perhaps a little sloppily, with the sheets hanging unevenly. Other than the floor, which was spotless, any surface that could be cluttered, was- books littered the bedside table, and the set of drawers was adorned with a jewellery stand and various perfumes.

Chloe turned back to the stairs. “Gotta say, I'm getting real “mom” vibes from this room”

“Yeah, I'm getting some of those, too. Get down here, you're gonna want to see this.”

Before leaving the room, a framed, hanging photo caught Chloe's attention. She smiled, and touched the subject's face.

“Still remember you at least, dad.”

After she'd practically jumped down the stairs, Max handed her a sealed envelope.

“Didn't even have to open it- look at the name.” Max said, pointing it out.

It read:  
“To Ms. ----- Price,”

“It's not just this one- they're all missing the first name. Oh, except-” Max started, then picked up a partially opened package. “A package for a Chloe Price, from something called 'J-list'”

“W- Don't open my- Give me that.” Chloe snatched the package away, and tossed it back on the table. “Okay! So, there's a name missing from all of these letters.”

Max nodded. “Yeah. Which makes sense, right? Alyssa told you they couldn't find a name for the missing girl, either. But if she was a student, and all of her stuff was still in her room...”

“Right, she'd have her name all over shit.” Chloe exhaled, then sat down on the first step. “So, to recap: Two people have gone missing-”

“Two people, at least.” clarified Max, joining Chloe. “If we can't remember anyone who vanishes, who knows how many victims we're looking at.”

“Okay. And, the people who go missing, completely vanish. From photographs, from letters. From our... memories.”

Max took Chloe's hand in hers. “We'll fix this, Chloe. Right after we find out what's going on.”

“I know. And... I'm actually not worried.” Chloe shrugged Max's look off. “I'm not. It doesn't even feel like I've lost someone... It doesn't feel real, the idea that I've been living with a mom.”

“You definitely have been, Chloe.” Max said, gesturing to the letters. “Who's been paying these bills?”

“I dunno, Max!” said Chloe, letting her hand fall. “David...?”

Max shook her head. “David's long gone. He hit you, and filled your house with cameras, and your... your mom took issue with that. I think. So we remember something about her, at least.”

“I know all that shit, okay? But in my head, it goes William, then David, then nothing.” Chloe balled her fists in frustration- then relaxed. She pulled out the photo she'd put in her pocket. “Wait.”

Max arched an eyebrow, then gestured for her to continue

Chloe stood back up, and began to pace. “Okay, so let's assume I do have a mom-”

“You do.”

“Okay!” Chloe snapped back. “Sorry. Okay, I do. You were here this morning, when you took this photo of me. Then we ate breakfast- did you cook it?”

Max shook her head. “We're still breathing, so no. You know I can't cook.”

“I know, you suck. We both do. Soooo-” Chloe stepped into the kitchen, and Max quickly followed her. “Look. Clean dishes. Slobs like us, I doubt we cleaned before leaving.”

Max opened her mouth in protest, then sighed. “Fine, whatever. I don't remember cleaning up, no. I usually do, though...”

“That alleged mom of mine must have been here this morning.” Chloe said, leafing through some papers on the kitchen counter. “So let's find out when and where she stopped being here. And here.” She pointed at her head.

“Good idea. I'll check the living room, I guess,” Max said, as she stepped out into the hall.

She didn't quite make it, though, as she stopped by the home phone. The display was reading one missed call.

“Oh, nice.” Max said, pressing a button. “Time for some real detective work.”

“Message received, at- 9:06 AM.” the robotic femme voice announced- followed by a regular human woman's voice.

“Uh, hey, -----, it's Andi, really sorry to do this to ya on your day off, but --------- called in sick about an hour late for her shift- we need you in here asap. Now, legally, I can't promise you a big-ass bottle of shitty wine as thanks, but illegally I'm definitely doing that. I've got no waitress- Please, save me, woman!”

The machine clicked off. Max looked at Chloe, who had entered the hall.

“So, she's a waitress.” said Chloe, holding up five separate flyers- and two menus- from Two-Whales Diner. “Found these in the kitchen. I wonder where she works...?”

* * *

 

“No, we- we're closed, girls. It's late.”

Max glanced over at Chloe, who was making herself right at home in the empty diner, inspecting the seats. “Closed? Um, but- this is a 24 hour diner, right?”

The woman at the register- Andi, according to her nametag- put down the cloth she'd been using to clean up.  
“Yeah, it is. And we're closed.”

“That have anything to do with your missing waitress?” asked Chloe, leaning over the counter. Max sat down next to her, neatly crossing her arms.

“My missing waitress? Singular?” Andi laughed, incredulously. She gestured around her. “A 24 hour diner, of this size, on the highway? I should be employing ehhh, half a dozen girls, if not more.”  
She leaned forward, nose-to-nose with Chloe, who backed away, ever so slightly “I don't have any employees.”

“How is that possible?” asked Max, redirecting Andi's attention. “You've been running this place for years, right? I've eaten here before.”

“You, I don't recognise- but you-” Andi said, thumbing at Chloe. “I see you a lot.”  
She cradled her head, like she had a sudden headache. “Nnno idea why you, specifically. Hey, kid, you wanna job? Like right now?”

“Yeah maybe.” laughed Chloe. “I'll let you know as soon as my current shitty gig falls through.”  
She turned to Max. “What the hell is going on, Max? What are we even looking at, here? What- no, what are you looking at?”

She whirled around, and followed Max's line of sight. Near the entrance, on the wall, hung a picture of the diner's interior.

“I-it's just a shot of the diner.” Max started, then shook her head. “Admittedly, it is a little weird. Like-”

“Like the party photos. Shitty framing. Camera's pointed too high- Right?”

Max snorted. “Yeah, okay, that too. Also it's labelled, 'Our Family,' but there's nobody in the shot.”  
She stood up, and inspected it closely. “This has gotta be our missing employees. This was a photo taken with all the waitresses, probably by the only one who works here who hasn't disappeared.”

Chloe turned back to Andi. “You remember taking this?”

She stared at the photo for a long moment, then shook her head. “Girls, look, I... I'm so goddamned confused. I honestly think I'm having some kinda mental snap, okay? And like I said,” She pointed at the door. “We're closed.”

* * *

Chloe slammed her door, and the two girls sat in deep thought.

Finally- “Okay, this isn't fun any more.”

Max stared in stunned silence. Chloe stared back, and shrugged. “What? It was a little fun, right? When it was a cool mystery. Now it's just like. Scary.”

“Not when your mom was missing, though?”

“Like I said, I don't really know what to feel about that. I don't know the woman who's missing.” Chloe started the car. “Now that we know that like, six waitresses have completely vanished, plus the girl at school, it's getting a little scary, yes. At least seven people, just gone.”

“Oh, god.” Max looked up with a start. “Make that at least eight.”

“Eh?”

“Remember that teacher this afternoon? Mrs. Okada? She's a science teacher. She was just replacing the real sub.” Max sighed, and looked out the window. “Who nobody can remember.”

“Amazing what you can forget- wait.” Chloe drummed on the wheel. “So that's two missing people directly connected to Blackwell?”

“Right, plus six who aren't.”

Chloe scoffed. “Like shit they aren't, Max- Two-Whales is a notorious after-school haunt. They used put a limit to how many kids were allowed to eat in there.”

“What's your point?” asked Max, stifling a yawn. “Ah- You think a student is doing this?”

“Why the fuck not, Max?” asked Chloe, slamming her hands on the wheel. “No, that's gotta be exactly what this is! Some other little asshat got a superpower, and they're using it to erase people.”

Max sighed. “I dunno, Chloe. The possibility had crossed my mind, but...”

“Think about it, Max!” Chloe grabbed Max's hand. “People are disappearing from photos. A group of people who vanished, who aren't otherwise connected, were all in the same photo, which is in that diner. A diner that hosts a ton of Blackwell kids. Blackwell being the only place we know of that seems to shit out superpowers that work specifically with photos of people... Do I really need to go on here?”

“I've...” Max took her hand back, and cradled it. “Always thought of my power as something... I can't describe it, Chloe. It's dangerous, but I've never wanted to use it to hurt anyone. It's... mostly... good.”

Chloe grabbed Max's hand back. “You're not everyone, Max. Everyone isn't you. I'm not you, I...”  
She sighed. “If I wasn't around you, I'd probably end up using my power for all kinds of gnarly shit. That's what's been crossing my mind.”

She pulled Max in for an awkward, cramped, hug. “These powers aren't “mostly good”, dude. You are.”  
Pulling away, she said, “And I think someone pretty bad's got their hands on one now.”

“Someone... Someone at Blackwell.” Max nodded, then yawned again. “Okay. Fine. I'm with ya. What should we look into next?

“The only thing you should be looking into is a pillow” Chloe pulled out of the parking lot, and peeled off. “It's late, and it's been a fucking long day.”

* * *

“Make yourself at home.” said Max, collapsing on her chair. Chloe remained standing in the middle of the dorm room, arms folded.

Max sighed, and hoisted up her text book. “I've gotta, uh- I still have to finish the homework I was doing when you called me out, earlier tonight.”

“Right. Okay.”

“So you can just go to bed. I'll join you when I'm finished.” Max started to turn back to her desk.

“Uh, it's- I'm happy to sleep on the floor, or...?” Chloe was wringing her hands.

Max turned around, dumbfounded.. “We've... We've literally always shared beds, Chloe. Even before we were d-dating. We've shared this exact bed before.”

Chloe finally sat on the bed. “I know, I just, um... Look, could you get over here, please?”

Max joined her on the bed. “Alright. What's wrong?”

“Listen, that stuff I said about my mom...” Chloe looked into Max's eyes. “I really meant it. I seriously don't remember her one bit, or even especially care about her.”

“That's not true, Chloe...” said Max, shaking her head. “Is that why we nearly died racing to your house?”

“There was a mystery to hunt. And...” Chloe grabbed Max's hand. “S-shit. I was mostly worried about money. I didn't know who was gonna pay bills.”

“Chloe...”

“No, look, I know it's fucked up, Max, I really do.” Chloe was beginning to tear up, and she angrily wiped at her eyes. She squeezed Max's hand, hard. “God. It's fucked up that I don't care about my mom, and... And I'm just, I'm scared I'll wake up tomorrow and I won't care about you, either.”

Max blinked. “Oh.”

“W-what if I wake up, and I'm in this fucking bed, alone?” Chloe sniffed, and wrapped her arms around her own waist. “Alone, in some dorky stranger's dorm room? I'll see your p-photo wall and I'll just think it's tacky garbage...”

Max grabbed Chloe's shoulders. “Well that's... ha... That's actually kinda mean, Chloe...”

Chloe looked up at Max with bleary eyes. “I just don't think anyone but you could pull it off.” She rubbed her eyes again.  
“Ah... This is stupid.”

“I'm scared too, Chloe.” Max leaned over, and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. “I've been scared of losing you since the beginning. I think I actually got my power specifically because I was scared of losing you.”

“Yeah?”

“In fact, I have lost you. I've seen you die more times than is healthy for a relationship.” said Max, hugging Chloe's arm. “I think- this is some comic-book bs, by the way- but I think having the power to fix stuff means you have to be scared of failing. Or something.”

Chloe laughed. “Yeah, I'd call that bullshit.”

“In... that timeline...” Max swallowed, and Chloe sat up straight. “Jefferson had me completely helpless. You were dead, and...”

“No, you don't have to...”

“You were dead, and all I could think about was, 'How do I get out of here?', you know? 'How do I fix things?'”

Chloe grimaced. “'How do I save Chloe?'”

Max nodded. “Yeah. Because it was my fault. I'm the one with all the power. And I let you get... get shot.”

“No, you didn't.” said Chloe, insistently. “I charged in, chasing Nathan like an id-”

“You weren't there. And, again,” started Max, sternly. “I had all the power.”

Chloe pushed Max away, gently. “So, what? You're saying I should just deal with my fear, like big, strong Max? Not helpful.”

“No, Chloe, I'm saying I'm just some dumbass.” Max stood up, and sat back at her desk. “And I'm also saying, I don't have all the power anymore. If something happens to me...”

“Ah.” Chloe slowly broke into a weak smile. She wiped her eyes, and took a good look at her hands. “I'll just have to be the one to fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a new thing where I update frequently, lemme know how that works out for ya


End file.
